Nasze królestwo/Kolacja z królem
Kolacja z królem - piąty odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Królowa Paulina *Królewna Franciszka *Królewna Joanna *Pan Aleksander *Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Sebastian *Lichwiarka Agata *Medyczka Aleksandra *Patryk *Lady Voldemort *Król GargamelVlog *Książę Ahus Opis Sebastianowi udaje się przekonać Aleksandrę. Joanna popada w nerwicę, Patryk tkwi w frienzdonie, Voldemort knuje, a Paulina ma wszystkim do przekazania ważną wiadomość. Fabuła Wszedł do środka. Nie był u niej oczywiście pierwszy raz, on również korzystał z usług medyczki, jednak po raz pierwszy mógł nazwać się gościem. Była to dla niego zupełnie nowa sytuacja w której nie do końca umiał się odnaleźć. - Siadaj pierdoło. - powiedziała zdecydowanie, samej zajmując jeden z foteli. "Świetnie się zaczyna" ~ pomyślał, a serce podeszło mu do gardła. Nie miał pojęcia co jej konkretnie opowiedzieć. Nie mógł wygadać się przed nią. Gdyby chociaż się przyjaźnili, jednak swoją wzajemną niechęć okazywali sobie regularne. Nie mniej, potrzebował jej. I to bardzo. Usiadł naprzeciwko, starając się rozluźnić. - Umierasz? - zapytała, unosząc z pogardą brew. Czując jego pytające spojrzenie, dodała. - Bo tak wyglądasz. Jeżeli chcesz dziewczyny na jeden raz, to... - Nie, nie! - przerwał jej szybko, nie chcąc, by pomyślała o nim niewłaściwie. - Potrzebuję cię, byś udawała moją ukochaną podczas kolacji u królowej. W odpowiedzi prychnęła z pogardą. - Nie rozumiem po co ona jeszcze cię zaprasza. Po tym co zrobiłeś, nasłałabym na ciebie stado smoków. - Niby co takiego zrobiłem? Kobieta pokręciła głową uśmiechając się ironicznie. Sebastian wyraźnie zainteresował się tematem. - Ukradłeś naszyjnik księżnej. Tak, wiem, że zostałeś uniewinniony, ale nie rozumiem dlaczego one cię jeszcze akceptują! To niesprawiedliwe wobec ogółu! - Nic nie ukradłem. - wyjaśnił spokojnie, z każdą sekundą rozumiejąc nowe fakty. - Nie wiem skąd ty, ale... To ty mi go ukradłaś! Aleksandra zarumieniła się, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - I jeszcze na mnie doniosłaś! - dodał. - Jak ci nie wstyd?! - Uważaj na słowa! - krzyknęła, podnosząc się. - Jesteś w moim domu! Poza tym, nie masz na mnie żadnych dowodów. - Z tego co wiem, do ciebie jednej nie zapukali straże. Skąd niby możesz wiedzieć o samym zaginięciu? I co najważniejsze, o podejrzeniach wobec mnie? Nikt nie wiedział. - To jak niby wytłumaczysz to, że miałeś naszyjnik księżnej? No chyba w prezencie ci go nie dała. Zatkało go. Jedynym co mogłoby go usprawiedliwić była prawda, jednak jej powiedzieć nie mógł. - Znalazłem go. - powiedział po chwili, na co ta parsknęła śmiechem. - Naprawdę. Poza tym, po co to drążyć? Oboje mamy haka na siebie, więc czemu by sobie nie pomóc? Ty będziesz udawać moją dziewczynę, a ja nie powiem o tej wpadce z naszyjnikiem. Co ty na to? Zastanowiła się chwilę. Może nie była to okazja życia, jednak zapewniała jej względne bezpieczeństwo. Poza tym, rzadko bywała na dworze. Jeżeli już, to na zlecenie, więc wizja zjedzenia tam kolacji wydawała się być kusząca. - Zgoda. - odpowiedziała, na co ten odetchnął z ulgą. - Ale jeżeli będziesz się do mnie przystawiał, pobiję cię. - Spoko. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru. - Czy ty sugerujesz, że jestem brzydka?! - Nie! Po prostu... - A może gruba?! - Nie to miałem na myśli! Po prostu idziemy jako znajomi, ale para. Oficjalnie para, a tak naprawdę to znajomi. Bez żadnych podtekstów, czy innych takich. Zgadzasz się, prawda? - Tak, tak. Kiedy mniej więcej będziesz pod moim domem? - Naprawdę muszę przejeżdżać taki kawał? Rudowłosa wywróciła oczami. - Dobrze, ja podjadę pod ciebie. - odparła niechętnie, na co ten uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. - Niewiasto. Postanowił to zignorować. Jako, że wszystko było już uzgodnione, podniósł się, po czym zadowolony z siebie wyszedł. Aleksandra odprowadziła go do progu, po czym zamknęła drzwi. Skoro już została zaproszona, powinna wybrać sobie dobre ubranie. W tym celu podeszła do szafy, przeglądając swoje ubrania. Niestety, nie znalazła nic odpowiedniego na tę okazję. Niechętnie więc wyszła z domu, zmierzając do Agaty. Pierwszym co zrobiła lichwiarka po powrocie do domu, było przeliczenie pieniędzy i uzupełnienie księgi dłużników. Postanowiła trochę pokręcić i nie wpisała od razu całej wpłaty Aleksandry, by nie budzić podejrzeń. Z transu wybudził ją dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Widząc w progu medyczkę, westchnęła cicho. - Już ci się pieniądze skończyły? - zapytała, nie odrywając wzroku od księgi. - Skąd myśl, że chcę coś pożyczyć? - szatynka spojrzała na nią wymownie, gdy rudowłosa usiadła przed nią. - Naprawdę! Mam pieniądze. Chciałam iść z tobą na zakupy. Agata zmarszczyła brwi, w końcu odstawiając pióro. - Zakupy? Po co? - Zostałam zaproszona na kolację do pałacu. - To tak jak ja. - Serio? - Coś w tym dziwnego? Lepiej powiedz skąd ty masz zaproszenie. Czyżby królewna okazała ci wdzięczność za doniesienie na Sebastiana? Aleksandra roześmiała się, podczas gdy szatynka powróciła do swoich obowiązków. - Właściwie, to idę tam razem z nim. Słysząc to, Agata znów odrzuciła od siebie pióro, wpatrując się w przyjaciółkę z niedowierzaniem. - Żartujesz?! - Nie, a dlaczego bym miała? - Nie wiem, pewnie dlatego, że się nienawidzicie, codziennie grozisz mu pobiciem i wrobiłaś go w kradzież, za co mogła grozić mu śmierć. - Nienawiść to za mocne słowo. - odparła, machając lekceważąco ręką. - Wiesz, Sebastian jest dla mnie jak brat. Taki wkurzający młodszy brat, którego masz ochotę wrzucić do wulkanu. Potem dowiadujesz się, że jest adoptowany i cieszysz się brakiem skażenia w genach. Potem jednak sprawy się komplikują, a on nie chce się od ciebie odwalić, a ciebie też trochę do niego ciągnie. Jakoś tak wychodzi, że idziecie razem na kolację, ale tylko udajecie parę, chociaż ty nie masz pojęcia po co. Agata uniosła brwi, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. Aleksandra splątała natomiast ręce na piersi, nie mając pojęcia o co jej chodzi. - Co? - odburknęła. - Aleksandra, długo się znamy. - mówiąc to, ułożyła dłoń na biurku. - Powiedz prawdę. On ci się podoba. Rudowłosa na moment zaniemówiła, jednak po chwili wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Agata zabrała rękę, czując się trochę niezręcznie. - A w życiu! - medyczka wciąż nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu. - Prędzej zarażę sama siebie trądem! Mam tam udawać jego dziewczynę. - Udawać? A po co? - w odpowiedzi medyczka wzruszyła ramionami. - Szantażujecie siebie nawzajem? - tym razem pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Eh. Ale na zakupy zawsze chętnie. Sama muszę coś sobie kupić. Czas mijał dość szybko. Agata i Aleksandra spokojnie zdążyły kupić suknie, a Sebastian pogrzebać ciało sąsiada. Kolacja była już gotowa, a rodzina królewska czekała już tylko na gości. Franciszka postanowiła nie zwlekać i od razu przystąpiła do nakładania jedzenia na talerz. Była w końcu głodna, nie jadła nic od prawie godziny. Joanna uznała, że nic się nie stanie, jeżeli weźmie przykład ze starszej siostry i też zacznie już ucztę. - Nie sądzicie, że lepiej jest poczekać na gości? - zapytała Paulina. - Nie. - odparły jednocześnie, po czym odezwała się sama blondynka. - Sebastian nie jest warty mojego cennego czasu który mogę poświęcić na jedzenie. Jak na zawołanie, drzwi otworzyły się. Do środka weszli Agata i Patryk. Joanna jako jedyna nie okazała entuzjazmu na ich wejście. Była zbyt poddenerwowana tożsamością udawanej dziewczyny Sebastiana. Co z tego, że wiedziała, że to na niby? I tak była zazdrosna, chociaż nie wiedziała nawet o kogo. - No w końcu! - ucieszyła się Franciszka. - Już myślałam, że zabłądziliście! Siadajcie, bo wam wystygnie! Paulina schowała twarz w dłoniach, podczas gdy goście zajęli swoje miejsca. Joanna wpatrywała się z utęsknieniem w drzwi, nie mogąc doczekać się jego przyjścia. Blondynka najwyraźniej zauważyła jej stan, bo odłożyła kurczaka. - Coś się stało sis? Szatynka podniosła wzrok, starając się stwarzać pozory, że wszystko gra. - Nie, a czemu pytasz? - Blado wyglądasz. - No, ma rację. - zauważyła Paulina. - Nie chcesz się położyć? - Spoko, jest okay. Nie wyspałam się po prostu. Po chwili wrota znów zostały otworzone. Tym razem do środka wszedł Aleksander, za rękę prowadząc Lady Voldemort. Na ich widok Paulina i Franciszka wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia. - Bro, dlaczego przyprowadziłeś służącą? - zapytała Joanna. - Przecież nie trzeba sprzątać. Blondynka wywróciła oczami, co nie umknęło uwadze księżnej. - Voldemort się zwalnia. - wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. - Planujemy za siebie wyjść. Paulina, która upijała akurat łyk wina, słysząc tę informację wypluła zawartość na siedzącego naprzeciw Patryka. - Wybacz. - powiedziała, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Mężczyzna wytarł twarz serwetką, po czym uniósł kciuk w górę. W większym towarzystwie nie był zbyt rozmowny. Jedynie przy Agacie potrafił się rozgadać. Joanna wpatrywała się w Aleksandra z niedowierzaniem. - Możesz mieć każdą. - powiedziała powoli. - Każdą do cholery! - by po chwili wybuchnąć. - A wybierasz służącą, która swoją drogą miała wysprzątać komnatę Pauliny, a nawet tego nie zrobiła! Franciszka czując unoszącą się w powietrzu kłótnię, postanowiła zrobić to, co najbardziej się opłaca: udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Oparła się więc wygodnie, zajadając pieczonego kurczaka. - Za co się tak jej czepiasz? - zapytał mężczyzna. - Chciałem wam ją tylko przedstawić. Przecież nie każę tobie za nią wychodzić. - Ale ty chcesz ją za żonę! Ja jej do rodziny wpuścić nie zamierzam! "Przecież nie jesteśmy nawet spokrewnieni" ~ pomyślał goniec, jednak w porę uznał, że mówienie tego nie byłoby najlepszym wyjściem. - Co ci tak zależy? - Nie lubię jej. Zbyt przyzwyczaiłam się do jej roli w moim fanfiku. A tam jest zła! - Hę? - Mniejsza. - mówiąc to, splątała ręce na piersi. Gdyby nie fakt, że czekała na Sebastiana, zapewne wyszłaby. - No siadajcie. Skoro już ją tu przyprowadziłeś. Agata i Patryk woleli się nie wtrącać. Spokojnie jedli, chociaż łatwo było im odczuć ciężką atmosferę. Paulina w pewnym stopniu podzielała odczucia Joanny. Również nie ufała Voldemortowi, co poniekąd było spowodowane fanfikiem księżnej, który królowa przeczytała w wolnej chwili. Poza tym, gdy jeszcze u nich pracowała, monarchini ograniczała rozmowy z nią jak tylko mogła. Zwyczajnie ciężko było się z nią porozumieć. A Franciszce natomiast bardzo smakował kurczak. Voldemort zajęła swoje miejsce. I ona nie darzyła swoich byłych szefowych sympatią. Dlatego uznała, że gdy już zdobędzie to, czego zapragnie, to się ich pozbędzie, dzięki czemu osiągnie jeszcze więcej. - Bardzo dobry sok. - powiedziała Agata, chcąc przerwać niezręczną ciszę. - To czerwone wino. - odparła Franciszka. - O. To dużo wyjaśnia. Ku uldze wszystkich, znów doszedł ich odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Do środka weszli Sebastian i Aleksandra. Widząc jak trzymają się za ręce, Joanna bliska była popadnięcia w furię, jednak z trudem udało jej się utrzymać emocje na wodzy. Z resztą, samej parze również nie było do śmiechu. Franciszka natomiast o mało nie zadławiła się jedzeniem na ten widok. Nie sądziła, że jej dobra znajoma mogłaby zainteresować się krzyżakiem, albo kimkolwiek, kto tak poważnie traktuje swoją wiarę. - Witajcie. - powiedzieli niemalże jednocześnie nowo przybyli, po czym zgodnym krokiem zajęli swoje miejsca. Rycerz spojrzał ukradkiem na Joannę. Widział jak bardzo była wściekła, jednak w tej chwili nie mógł nic zrobić. Atmosfera była naprawdę beznadziejna. Najmłodsza królewna była zła na Aleksandra, za to, że wybrał sobie taką beznadziejną dziewczynę, na Sebastiana, bo udało mu się znaleźć udawaną ukochaną (chociaż sama go o to prosiła), na Voldemorta, bo istniała, na Aleksandrę, bo zgodziła się udawać dziewczynę krzyżaka... Swoją drogą, jak jemu udało się ją namówić bez opowiadania jej prawdy? Koniecznie musiała się tego dowiedzieć. - Więc Sebastianie, - zaczęła Paulina. - jak walka z trollem? Aleksandra i Aleksander spojrzeli na niego z zaciekawieniem. Rycerz złapał się z zakłopotaniem za kark, niezbyt wiedząc co powiedzieć, by nie wyjść na słabeusza. - Podszedłem do walki. - zaczął. - Niestety, przeciwnik okazał się być.. No... Okłamałaś mnie! Ten troll był większy od tego pałacu! - Czyli nawiałeś? - zapytała Franciszka. - Nieeee... Wycofałem się z godnością. - Uznam to za przyznanie się do ucieczki. Królowa wywróciła oczami. Chcąc zapobiec kolejnej kłótni, zaczęła nowy temat: - Jak się poznaliście? - zapytała. - No byłaś przy tym. - odparł zdziwiony krzyżak. - Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi przewróciłem się i uderzyłem twarzą w odchody krowy, a Franciszka stwierdziła, że musi to uwiecznić na płótnie. - Mówię o tobie i Aleksandrze. - O. No tak.. Emm.. No przy randomowej wizycie medycznej. A potem już samo poszło. - Jak to się stało, że się zakochaliście? Władczyni uśmiechnęła się promiennie, podpierając podbródek ręką. Zaczynała kibicować temu związkowi. Uroczo razem wyglądali. Aleksander spojrzał pytająco na swoją bro, która mrugnęła porozumiewawczo. Widząc jednak jej wyraz twarzy, domyślił się, że niezbyt jej to odpowiada. - To było podczas jego ostatniej wizyty u mnie. - powiedziała medyczka. - Pełniłam wtedy funkcję proktologa. Wtedy już wiedziałam, że to ten jedyny. Najstarsza z księżnych roześmiała się pod nosem, a zaraz po niej Patryk. Sebastian zarumienił się lekko. - A co to proktolog? - zapytała Agata. Patryk nachylił się, po czym wyszeptał jej do ucha odpowiedź. Po chwili kobieta zaśmiała się. - Aaa, racja. Już wiem. - Zmieniając temat. - wtrąciła Paulina, której owa rozmowa obrzydziła jedzenie. - W sumie, to cieszę się, że nie dałeś sobie rady z trollem. To oznacza, że nie zrobiłam z siebie głupiej, pisząc do króla sąsiedniego królestwa. Franciszka i Joanna spojrzały na nią pytająco, a na ich twarzach zawitał uśmiech. Pozostali również zainteresowali się tematem. - Jak pewnie wiecie, nasi sąsiedzi zmagają się z podobną plagą do nas, ale ich prześladują pranksterzy. Zaczepiają miejscową ludność, dokuczają im, a potem jeszcze każą się z tego śmiać i upubliczniają to w gazetach. Może kojarzycie króla? Nazywa się GargamelVlog. - O, znam go! - wtrąciła Joanna. - Jest przystojny. - Bez przesady. - stwierdził Sebastian. - Widziałem go. Szału nie ma. - Sis, ma rację, jest przystojny. - odparła Franciszka. Krzyżak zaczynał czuć zazdrość podobną, którą jego wybranka czuła od początku tejże kolacji. - Umówiliśmy się. - kontynuowała Paulina. - Oni nam pomogą z trollami, a my im z pranskterami. No i dogadaliśmy się też w innej sprawie. - otworzyła usta, by dokończyć, jednak coś stanęło jej w gardle. Upiła kolejny, dużo większy łyk wina, po czym dodała. - Połączymy nasze państwa w Unię Personalną. - Uuu, to fajnie! - przyklasnęła Joanna. - A to znaczy coś konkretnego? - W sumie, to nic. Poza tym, że nasze królestwa będą teoretycznie jednym państwem, a ja i on weźmiemy ślub. - Franciszka upuściła widelec. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Paulinę z szeroko rozdziawionymi ustami. Chociaż monarchini wyglądała najpoważniej z nich wszystkich, w rzeczywistości najbardziej to przeżywała. - I w sumie dlatego was wszystkich zaprosiłam na tę kolację. Cieszę się, że wszystko jest już jasne. Przed pałacem zatrzymała się karoca. Kierowca szybko opuścił swoje miejsce, po czym otworzył drzwi. Na ziemię Fandomu zawitał wysoki mężczyzna o brązowych włosach, które sięgały mu ramion. Na głowie miał złotą koronę, a jego twarz pokrywał niewielki uśmiech. Tuż za nim był blondyn z czarnymi odrostami. - Ahus, to tutaj? - zapytał król. W odpowiedzi pokiwał twierdząco głową. GargamelVlog spojrzał na mury zamku. Doskonale wiedział, że tam właśnie czeka jego przeznaczenie. Wszyscy zgromadzeni spojrzeli ku wrotom. Już za chwilę miał przejść przez nie człowiek, który na dobre zajmie szczególne miejsce w życiu ich i królestwa. Każde z nich denerwowało się na swój własny sposób. Jednak to Paulina była najbardziej spanikowana. Chociaż układała sobie plan tejże rozmowy po kilkanaście raz, tak teraz zaczynała obawiać się, że zapomniała jak się mówi. - Nie stresuj się. - szepnęła jej Franciszka. - Jesteś bardziej seksi niż laski z jego królestwa. Zakocha się od razu. - A jak nie, to od czego są rozwody? - dodała Joanna. - Nie pomagacie. Strażnicy złapali za klamki, otwierając drzwi. W progu stanął król GargamelVlog w towarzystwie swej świty. - O, faktycznie jest przystojny! - powiedziała na cały głos najmłodsza z sióstr, ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich. - A już się bałam, że to plotki! Spoko Paulinko, będziesz z nim mega szczęśliwa! "Zapowiada się ciekawe życie" ~ pomyślał monarcha. Kategoria:Odcinki